Visitor
by Scyrie
Summary: Slowly, Prussia licked his lips, gently moving Austria to the floor, straddling him. "Now that was a kiss."


Austria tiredly glared at his ceiling, sighing slowly. He had woken up in the middle of the night for no reason whatsoever again, and even though he needed his sleep, his body just refused to shut down. Giving up on falling back asleep, the brunette got up and walked out to his piano, sitting down on the bench and tapping a few low keys out of boredom.

Prussia, having been "strolling by" Austria's house, grinned as he heard the piano playing. Knocking on the door to the brunette's house, he waited just outside, using all of his restraint to not just burst right into his house.

Furrowing his eyebrows at the knock on the door, Austria sighed and stood. Half-fixing his hair to look somewhat presentable, the aristocrat opened his door and narrowed his eyes at Prussia. "What the hell are you doing here, Gilbert? It's past midnight," he snarled.

The platinum-haired German grinned widely at Austria, tilting his head. "I came to visit, kesesese..." he said.

Rolling his eyes, Austria held the door open for Prussia and closed it behind him as the other entered. "...you're lucky I'm bored..." he snapped.

Prussia playfully licked Austria's ear, grinning wider. "You know you love awesome me being your company, kesesese..."

Pouting, Austria sighed. "...just... go do something that won't harass me..." the brunette growled annoyed-ly.

Prussia slowly ran his hands up and down Austria's sides, snickering. "You would accuse me of harassing you, Roderich?" he asked teasingly.

Stepping backwards to escape Prussia's hands, Austria lifted his chin stoically. "Yes, I would," he hissed, giving Prussia a small glare over his shoulder. As Austria stepped back, Prussia ran his hand slowly and almost sexually along the underside of the brunette's chin.

"Don't be like that, Austria..."

Stepping back once again to hop onto his piano, Austria crossed his legs and pouted almost cutely at Prussia. "Why don't you go bother your little brother...?" he questioned.

Prussia shrugged, scooting Austria backwards on his piano and standing between his legs. "West told me to leave him and Feli alone, kesesese..."

Sighing slowly, Austria glared rather evilly at Prussia. "And if _I_ told you to leave me alone?"

The platinum blonde haired-German slowly wrapped his arms around Austria's chest, laughing. "I'd stay because I love you."

Instantly whipping his head up to face Prussia, Austria's face turned a deep red. "...what?" he snapped.

Prussia smirked, nibbling at Austria's ear. "You heard me," he said. "I've even told you before that I love you, so what's the problem?"

Austria pouted once more, still blushing, but turning his head away. "...I wasn't used to it then, and I'm not used to it now..." he muttered.

Kissing the back of Austria's neck, Prussia lovingly caressed the brunette's chest. "Well don't you feel the same way?" he queried. The very high-and-mighty aristocrat hid his face and refrained from speaking, which was Austria's rather odd and almost annoying way of saying yes.

"Kesesese..." Prussia snickered, grinning wider if that was even possible, kissing the back of Austria's ear playfully.

Continuing to pout, Austria quickly turned to face the platinum blonde-haired German and kissed Prussia's cheek. "...don't push your luck, Prussia," he warned, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Prussia shrugged once more, slowly sitting down and pulling Austria with him and into his lap, holding him closer. "As if you're not the one who enjoys when I act this way..."

Slightly glaring at Prussia, Austria just barely leaned against the platinum blonde's chest. "...I do not!" he defensively snapped.

Turning Austria around in his lap, Prussia kissed him softly, lowering his eyelids. "But I'm so amazing, kesesese..." he laughed.

Blushing, Austria paused for a while before moving closer to Prussia, their faces not even an inch apart. "...you kissed me for real that time..." he said, obvious amazement in his voice.

Staring into Austria's lavender eyes, Prussia raised an eyebrow slightly. Running his fingers through the brunette's short hair, the platinum-haired German nodded slowly. "Well, yeah," he said. "What else did you expect?"

Austria stared back at Prussia, lowering his head curiously, but keeping the space between them minimal. "I don't know..." he grumbled. "It just felt different than the rest..."

Prussia softly pets Austria's chair, snickering again. "Kesesese, you sound like a love stuck school girl..."

Looking down with a pink blush, Austria pouted- again. "I bet if I kissed you like that you'd feel the difference..."

Tipping Austria's chin up, Prussia sensually smirked at him. "Then kiss me," he commanded.

Blushing a darker pink, Austria froze. Eventually, however, the brunette swallowed nervously and closed the space between them with a gentle kiss, adding a lot more passion then he ever had before. After lingering for about a minute, he pulled away and blushed darker, hiding his face once more.

Slowly, Prussia licked his lips, gently moving Austria to the floor, straddling him. "Now that was a kiss."


End file.
